Korrasami-La enseñanza de conocerte
by TiaYuri230
Summary: Es una historia alternativa de la leyenda de Korra y en parte de Naruto ya que ambas historias me gustan aunque en realidad habra mas de LoK, donde nuestras protagonistas son Korra y Asami Sato, en esta historia Korra estudia la universidad en la carrera de Diseño Gráfico.
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero les guste si tiene falta de continuidad o errores de escritura es por que es mi primer historia :)

Nota: Los personajes de LoK no me pertenecen la historia si...

Korrasami.

La enseñanza de conocerte.

Era mi primer día de clases, iba de camino a la universidad aunque la verdad es que en estos momentos me gustaría más estar en mi cama durmiendo tengo u dolor de cabeza estupendo ya que ayer gracias a los juegos de mi amigo Bolín tome hasta quedarme inconsciente y desperté ya muy tarde y que por cierto ya voy tarde a mi primer hora de clases, estudio en la universidad de Cuidad Republica voy en cuarto semestre en la especialidad de Diseño Gráfico me encanta Diseñar a pesar de que mis dibujos no son muy perfectos pero me ayudo con muchos programas en mi computadora .

Korra iba concentrada en su camino sobre su patineta cuando de repente un auto Salió de la nada ella solo pensó en un "estoy muerta" al ver lo rápido que se dirigía hacia ella pero freno y solo le dio un pequeño rose que hizo que Korra callera, lo único que Korra alcanzo a ver fue una cabellera negra que volaba con la brisa y unos ojos color verde que la observaban como si estuviera disculpándose y siguió el auto sin parar pues al parecer Korra no era la única que iba tarde a la universidad ya que vio como dio la vuelta a la universidad también solo estaba a una cuadra de su escuela, korra aun en shock se levantó y se sacudió corrió hacia su campus y con 10 minutos de retraso entro al aula donde tendría su clase al entrar se percató de que el maestro aun no llegaba eso la alivio un poco decidió tomar asiento en la parte de atrás pues en ese ángulo estaba una ventana que tenía una buena vista hacia el campus no dudo en tomar un lápiz y comenzar a bocetar todo lo que veía a su alrededor estaba muy concentrada cuando de nuevo vio aquella melena negra y esos ojos verdes que había visto ya hace unos cuantos minutos, Korra decidió seguir con la mira a aquella chica no sabía porque pero de alguna manera había logrado captar su atención hasta que desapareció en otro campus que pertenecía a las carreras de ingeniería, volvió al presente cuando la amiga de la morena toco su hombro, al contacto dio un pequeño salto.

-Ups…perdona Korra no pensé que estubieras en otro planeta-Decia Opal entre risas al ver la cara de su amiga-.

-Me agarraste desprevenida estaba dibujando un poco-.

-Si logro observarlo aunque ya se te está haciendo costumbre dibujar chicas y mira esta si esta linda-.

Korra al escuchar lo que decía Opal voltea ver donde estaba dibujando y lo que estaba ahí era el rostro de aquella joven de tez blanca que había captado toda su atención, la chica ojiazul un tanto sonrojada cerro de golpe su cuaderno provocando la risa de su amiga en ese momento entro al salón el maestro pidió que todos tomaran asiento-.

…

Al paso de unas horas terminaron las clases de korra que iba con su amiga pues deseaban estudiar lo mismo y tenían las mismas clases, cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con el novio la chica ojiverde y de tez morena-.

-Hola chicas el chico se emocionó y las abrazo a ambas cargándolas y en breve las dejo de nuevo en el suelo-.

-Hola Bolin me da mucho gusto verte-decía Korra con una gran sonrisa-.

-Si también a mí me da gusto verte decía Opal mientras hacía gestos para que el pelinegro le diera un beso-.

-Bueno chicas venía a invitarlas a comer,además queremos presentarles a una chica que es nuestra prima de Mako y mía de hecho él ya está allá esperando con su novia y claro con nuestra prima-.

-Pues vamos-dijo con entusiasmo la chica castaña-.

Caminaron todo el campus hasta legar a la cafetería donde estaba Mako con su novia Azula y una chica más cuando se acercaron Korra y la ojiverde se quedaron sin palabras al ver de quien se trataba era nada más y nada menos que aquella chica que se había cruzado en su camino esa misma mañana pensaban mutuamente, al ver que se quedaban viendo interrumpió Mako.

-Bueno chicos les presento a nuestra prima se llama Asami-.

-Hola Asami mucho gusto-. Se acercó Opal a la nombrada para saludarla y al momento volteo a ver a Korra con cara picara, pues recordaba que esa misma mañana la morena tenía un boceto de Asami en su cuaderno, Korra solo se sonrojo y se quedó parada.

-Que pasa Korra no vas a saludar-Decía Bolín con cierta preocupación-.

-S-si…perdonen…Hola mucho gusto Asami-.

-Igualmente…es bueno verte de nuevo…-Todos se quedan extraños al escuchar lo que decia Asami-.

-Esperen ósea que ustedes ¿ya se conocían?-Decia Bolin muy confundido-.

-Bueno algo así, en la mañana ya iba muy tarde y no la que venía en su patineta hasta que casi la arrollo por suerte solo fue un pequeño empujó Asami algo cierto lo siento ya no pude detenerme-.

-A esta bien no es la primera vez que me pasa-.

-Bueno es genial que se conozcan, ahora qué tal si comenzamos a comer-Dijo Azula-.

Todos asintieron y cambiaron pronto el tema conversaban sobre sus nuevos profesores y materias reian ante los comentarios de Bolin a excepción de dos chicas que no se quitaban las miradas traviesas y leves sonrisas que se les llegaba a salir.

~CONTINUARA~.


	2. Chapter 2

KorraAsami

La enseñanza de conocerte.

Cap. 2

Terminaron de comer y cada uno fue a su respectiva clase pues aún tenían cosas que hacer en la universidad aunque cierta morena no dejaba de pensar en la chica de ojos verdes, el resto del día como pudo termino sus trabajos y se dirigió a su casa donde se llevó una gran sorpresa pues ahí ya lo esperaba su gran amigo de la infancia.

-¡Hola!...tiempo de no verte Naruto.-Grito Korra abrazando a su amigo-.

-Si pues ya no visitas, desde que te mudaste-.

-Perdona he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela y además aun practico-.

-Genial, espero que pronto practiquemos tiene mucho que no lo Naruto emocionado-.

-Por supuesto de hecho puede ser hoy, tengo que ir con Tenzin a practicar-.

-Oh es cierto… tu maestro es Tenzin si no me equivoco.

-Si espera… ¿lo conoces?

-Claro mi maestro y el solían ser compañeros y lo conocí cuando asistió al funeral de mi maestro, platicamos y me dijo que podía entrenar cuando quisiera con el pero pues no había tenido tiempo tampoco la escuela y tengo que ayudar a mi padre en la empresa.

-Si te comprendo, pero ya que estas aquí pues aprovechemos quiero que conozcas a mis amigos de la universidad-.

-Claro de la casa de la morena al lugar de entrenamiento donde Tenzin ya estaba esperando a Korra pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que iba acompañada del alumno de su amigo Jiraiya.

-Me alegra mucho verte Naruto espero que vengas a practicar quiero ver que te enseño mi amigo-.

-Claro que si yo también quiero ver que tanto tiene Korra -. Dijo el rubio con un tono divertido-.

-Pues empecemos, Bolín me dijo que llegaría en cualquier momento mientras llegan podemos comenzar-.

Los chicos se fueron a cambiar con ropa de entrenamiento y fueron directo al ring, comenzaron a calentar y pronto Tenzin les dio la señal para que comenzaran empezó una sesión de golpes y patadas que intercambiaban los ojiazules francamente estaba muy reñida la pelea estaban concentrados que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron Mako, Bolín y Asami, en un ágil movimiento ambos chicos soltaron un golpe con el puño que al mismo tiempo recibieron ambos ocasionando que cayeran los dos, rápido se levantaron y se dieron cuenta que ya había compañía.

-Hola chicos…perdonen no había notado que habían llegado-. Decía Korra agitada-.

-No te preocupes además fue entretenido verlos, ambos son muy buenos- Decía Mako-.

-Si la verdad es que pelean bien me gustaría que me ayudaras con mis entrenamientos Korra- esta vez dijo Asami.

-Yo…yo claro que puedo solo dime cuando puedes y yo te ayudare con lo que Korra un tanto sonrojada-Por cierto no les he presentado a mi amigo él es Naruto-.

-Hola Naruto es un gusto Bolín con emoción-.

-Si es bueno verte de Mako-.

-Espera tú ¿lo conocías?-Pregunto Korra confundida-.

-Si su amigo es hijo del jefe de la oficina de policía de la ciudad de Konoha y la jefa Lin me ha llevado a algunas juntas ahí lo conocí pero nunca me imaginé que tú lo conocías-.

-Si lo conocí por Sasuke el me lo presento un día que decidí acompañarlo a una de sus aburridas juntas-.

-Si a mí tampoco me agradan las juntas pero en fin y por ultimo ella es Asami la prima de Mako y Bolín-.

-Espera ¿Asami…Sato?...claro como no te reconocí eres la heredera de Industrias Futuro-.

-Si tú debes ser Naruto Uzumaki el Heredero de la empresa Uzumaki-.

-¿También se conocían?-dijo Korra-.

-Pues algo así lo que pasa es que mi padre es socio del suyo y nunca la había conocido en persona pero bueno es un placer Asami-.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto-. Sonreían ambos mientras se estrechaban la mano que por algún motivo esto no le agradaba a Korra.-

-Bueno chicos que tal si vamos a tomar Mako-.

Todos asintieron y pronto observo como Naruto y Asami iban juntos platicando y riendo hasta se sentaron juntos para comer terminaron y todos fueron por su camino, la morena llego un poco triste y feliz a su casa porque había estado con sus amigos pero no sabía porque sentía celos al ver a Asami con Naruto decidio no pensar más en ello y dormir. Al día siguiente Korra se despertó se dio un baño, desayuno y se fue directo a la universidad, al llegar se encontró con Opal-.

-Hola Korra-. Le dijo la ojiverde saludándola de beso-.

-Hola Opal-Respondió de igual forma-.

-Valla te ves algo diferente, estas hecha un desastre-.

-Gracias por decir algo que ya se-.

-Jaja aunque puedo imaginar del porque estas así o más bien por quien-.

-De que hablas-.

-Me dijo Bolín que ayer conocieron a Naruto y que Asami estaba muy juntita a él y bueno es obvio que te dieron celos y ahora ese sentimiento te está consumiendo-.

-Claro que no estas mal de la cabeza como puedes pensar algo así Naruto es solo mi amigo y lo quiero como a un hermano…-No termino de hablar cuando Opal la interrumpió-.

-Espera nadie dijo que estabas celosa por Naruto yo me refería a que te gusta Asami-.

Las palabras que había escuchado salir de la boca de su amiga retumbaron eso cabeza con cierto eco lo cual dejo callada y pensativa Korra-.

-Lo ves yo pienso que te gusta Asami, lo note desde que nos la presentaron, además de que no creo que haya sido coincidencia que primero ella te arrollo en la calle minutos más tarde paso por el campus junto frente a ti y horas después se presentaran eso no pasa por que si y yo creo que hacen linda pareja-.

Korra en esos momentos no sabía como dejar eso aun lado pues aunque su amiga a veces exageraba las cosas esta vez tenía bastante razón pues ella tampoco comprendía que había pasado pero Korra tampoco era de las personas que creen en la casualidad y debía saber si en realidad sentía algo por Asami que muy en el fondo sabía que si era así.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal pues aquí dejando el tercer capítulo gracias por las reviws espero lo sigan leyendo:)

KorrAsami

La enseñanza de conocerte

Cap. 3

Korra estaba muy confundida por lo que su amiga Opal le había dicho ella pensaba ¿realmente me gusta Asami?, esa pregunta recorría la cabeza de la morena a tal punto de no dejarla pensar pues ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre y eso no le gustaba ya que no quería bajar su promedio y tampoco quería que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos y además no quería lo poco que llevaba de ser amiga con la ojiverde se fuera a la basura, con trabajo dejo a un lado eso para concentrarse en la clase, después de un rato por fin termino y agradeció a que fuera la última, al salir del aula se encontró con Mako.

-Hey Korra-.

-Hola Mako…-

-Yo me preguntaba si quieres ir con nosotros-.

-Claro, necesito despejar un poco mi mente… y dime a donde vamos-.

-Pues pensábamos en comer fideos-.

-¡Fantástico! Y ¿quiénes van?-dijo Korra abrazando a Mako-.

-Si bueno tranquila… pues iremos Bolín, Naruto, Asami y yo, le diré a Bolín que llame a…-No termina de hablar cuando alguien los interrumpe-.

-Justo a quien buscaba chicos me agrada su ía un rubio ojiazul-.

-Sí, es por eso que quise estudiar aquí y tiene carreras muy ó Asami que iba aferrada al brazo del rubio ciertamente muy pegada a él, pues a Korra no le agrado nada ver eso, sentía que le hervia la sangre por un momento olvido lo que estaba a su alrededor tanto que no escucho que Bolín le preguntaba algo, pues seguía observando la unión de los brazos de Naruto y Asami hasta que una mano que pasaba frente a los ojos de la morena la saco de trance-Korra…estas bien-volvia a preguntar su amigo -.

-Y-yo…no…no lo estoy…tengo cosas que hacer será otro día -fríamente salió caminando sin decir más dejando a todos un confundidos, la morena sin darse cuenta llego al lugar donde entrenaba con Tenzin, le pidió a su maestro que le prestara el saco que se encontraba en el sótano del dojo y que no quería que nadie la interrumpiera el veterano al verla tan exaltada accedió, la morena se dirigió al baño del sótano a cambiarse de ropa y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas al saco que se encontraba debieron pasar horas pues ya había obscurecido y seguía sin parar, ya estaba exhausta pero ella aun quería sacar la frustración y celos pues a pesar de que Asami no era nada de ella no podía evitarlo, se repetía una frase cada que golpeaba.

-Como pude pensar que se fijaría en ó un puñetazo tan fuerte al punto de desguinzarse la mano y romper el saco -.

-¿Korra…estas bien?-decía Tenzin entrando al só horas aquí abajo tienes que darte un descanso, ni siquiera has comido nada además es hora de cerrar-.

-En un momento cierro yo por favor déjame estar aquí un poco más-.

Su maestro estaba preocupado pues no sabía porque estaba tan enojada además no se veía que quisiera hablar de eso pues creo que la estaba haciendo enojar más al estar ahí Tenzin solo decidió pedirle que comiera algo que y que podía quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario. Ya eran las 11:30 de la noche y Korra estaba sudada su cuerpo definitivamente ya no podía más estaba a punto de colapsar hasta que escucho una voz.

-Hola… ¿hay alguien aquí?-escuchaba que decían a lo lejos-.

-Lo siento pero ya está ía la morena golpeando con lo último que le quedaba al saco y sin voltear a ver quién era-.

-Pues que lastima yo quería entrenar morena reconoció la voz y de inmediato volteo y unos ojos azules que la observaban con preocupació ¿estás bien? rubio se acercó a donde estaba Korra-.

-Claro solo estoy algo cansada pero ya estaba a punto de irme así que ahora no podremos Korra tratando de abrir sus puños que era prácticamente imposible pues sus manos estaban tan hinchadas llenas de sangre y no había sentido el dolor hasta que dejo de golpear aquel saco que ya era su segundo saco-.

-El rubio vio el otro saco que más bien ya parecía una sábana pues fue el que la morena atravesó de un golpe-Vamos Korra te llevare a casa-.

-No te preocupes se donde vivo y tu deberías irte ya-.

-Mirate como estas, además es tarde no creo que puedas caminar hast…..-.

-¡Eso es asunto mío además puedo ir caminando mi apartamento no está lejos, así que te pido que salgas necesito cerrar aquí!-.

El rubio se quedó un poco sorprendido ya que Korra jamás le había hablado así el agacho la mirada y salió sin decir nada, la morena se dejó caer en el suelo y se maldijo por haber sido tan dura con su amigo pero también seguía muy celosa aunque sabía que no era adecuado estarlo. Camino hasta su departamento después de su largo entrenamiento, tomo una ducha y se acostó cuando su celular vibro lo reviso y era un mensaje de Asami.

 **Asami: Hola korra yo solo quería saber si estabas bien saliste repentinamente y nos dejaste muy preocupados.**

 **Korra: Hola…estoy bien no tienen por qué preocuparse.**

 **Asami: bueno… ¿Crees que mañana podamos vernos y tomar un café? sé que es sábado pero…realmente necesitamos hablar.**

 **Korra: Esta bien espero que solo vallas tú…**

 **Asami: Amm…pues si solo seremos tú y yo.**

 **Korra: Esta bien nos vemos en el parque que está cerca de la universidada las 12 am pero ahora te dejo estoy muy cansada, descansa.**

Terminaron la plática, aunque a Asami se le hizo raro la forma cortante en que contestaba Korra pensó que era solo por cansancio y decidió no darle importancia pues la vería mañana, la castaña decidió dormir. A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano para preparase, trato de curar un poco sus heridas y vendarlas aunque no servía de mucho pues el dolor se hacía presente al igual que en sus pies, sabía que se había excedido pero tenia que ir a la universidad así que como pudo salió de su departamento, aún seguía molesta pero también quería ver a Asami, llego en donde se habían quedado de ver y observo que Asami ya estaba ahí esperándola-.

-Hey…-llego Korra a donde Asami-.

-Hola Korra pensé que no…-La ojiverde se dio cuenta de las vendas que traía Korra- ¿Pero qué te pasó?- Le dijo preocupada-.

-Nada grave, tranquila solo me lastime durante el entrenamiento-.

-Pues no me suena muy convincente asi que pelinegra llevaba casi arrastrando a Korra-.

\- Subieron al satomóvil de Asami y condujo hasta un lugar que Korra desconoció, el nerviosismo comenzaba a invadir a Korra pero de pronto se detuvo frente a un edificio-Asami a ¿dónde vamos?-Pregunto la joven castaña sin perder de vista aquel edificio-.

-A mi departamento vamos a curar esas heridas-.

-N-no… está bien no me duele además creí que tomaríamos un café…-Sus intentos de inventar escusas fracasaron pues Asami solo ignoraba lo que le balbuceaba-.

Pronto llegaron a aquel edificio entraron y tomaron el ascensor que las dejo en el último piso donde vivía la heredera, entraron y era un apartamento grande, bonito y muy ordenado.

-Bien ahora toma asiento en lo que traigo algunas cosas para curar esas heridas-La morena asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras esperaba a Asami observaba lo que tenía a su alrededor y lo que más le llamo la atención fue un muro que estaba lleno de fotografías de ella y supuso que de su padre y madre.-Bueno esto quizá te arda al principio pero te ayudara-Decía la pelinegra entrando a la sala-.

-Que es lo que vas a…¡Ahhhg!...espera…-Se quejaba la morena al sentir aquel líquido que le ardía al contacto con sus heridas-.

-Tranquila no te muevas o te dolerá más-.

-Pero esto….arde much…¡AAH!...-seguía quejándose y frunciendo el ceño, la ojiverde termino de limpiar las heridas de la que ahora parecía más una niña que se quejaba de todo, al final le cambio las vendas-.

-Bueno ya está…vez no era tan difícil-Decía la de tez blanca con una linda sonrisa-.

-Yo no diría eso...aunque siento que disminuye el gracias-.

-Jajajaja no lo agradezcas y bueno ahora dime ¿porque ayer te fuiste tan de repente?-.

-Pues ya te lo dije tenía que entrenar y me pase un poco…es todo-.

-Pues podías haberlo dicho y también deberías tener más cuidado cuando entrenas podrías pedirle ayuda a Naruto…

La morena de nuevo sintió con esa temperatura que pasaba por su cuerpo al escuchar que seguía hablando tan bien del mencionado-.

-¡Pues yo soy mejor que tu novio en pelea y en cualquier otra cosa no es un problema para mí, también puedo pelear hasta desvanecer como el, puedo invitarte a comer fideos como el, quizá mi padre no sea dueño de una millonaria empresa pero puedo sorprenderte de otras maneras!...-.

De pronto Korra guardo silencio pues había ido muy lejos estaba arrepentida pues lo dijo solo por celos.

-Y-yo perdona es solo que cuando estas con el creo que yo…-.

-¿Estas celosa?-.

-Si…digo no…bueno francamente yo me siento si mucho…veras al principio creí que era por el pero no realmente Opal me dijo y yo pensé y ahora no es de él sino a ti y viéndolo siempre fue de ti pero no sabía cómo y ahora lo sabes…-.

-¡Korra!…cálmate no te estoy entendiendo nada decía la heredera aunque ya sabía de lo que se trataba quería escucharlo de ella-.

-Lo que trato de decirte es que me siento celosa de que estés con él porque…-.

-Porque…-.

-Me gustas desde el momento en que te vi pero no me había dado solo escuchaba pues estaba disfrutando cada palabra que salía de los labios de la morena -. Y ahora debes pensar que estoy loca por tener celos y entenderé si ya no quieres hablarme yo estoy dispuesta a…-La joven pelinegra no dejo terminar le puso un dedo en su boca para callarla-.

-Korra… primero déjame decirte que es lo que pienso antes de adelantarte a los hechos-Vio que se tranquilizó y le quito la mano de la pienso que estés loca aunque creo que exageraste al pensar que salía con Naruto , solo estuve con él porque mejor que nadie puede comprenderme porque padre siempre se la ha pasado en largos viajes de negocios y se mantiene ocupado como el mío y fue muy lindo compartirlo pero el solo me cae bien a decir verdad yo tengo a otra persona en mi mente a diario o bueno desde que la conocí-Korra solo se sin palabras, algo apenada por lo que había insinuado entre su amigo y ella tenía razón sobre todo-Y me alegra saber lo que sientes por mi pues justamente también quería hablarte de eso…tú también me gustas Korra.-

-¿De verdad?…-Korra parpadeo muchas veces al escuchar la respuesta que le había dado Asami-.

-Si…pero no me gustó nada que pensaras eso, yo creí que era muy clara yo intente hacértelo entender con algunas indirectas pero al parecer no te diste cuenta y te dejaste guiar por lo que veías hasta el punto de lastimarte de esta manera-Decía con clara seriedad en su rostro y tono pues le frustraba que a pesar de sus intentos de demostrárselo Korra no comprendia-.

-Asami…yo enserio lo lamento de verdad perdóname por malinterpretar las cosas…-La joven fue interrumpida por el celular de la heredera-.

-Lo siento tengo que contestar la ojiverde alejándose un poco y contestando-.

Cuando termino de hablar se dirigió de nuevo hasta donde había dejado a la morena que seguía pensativa con todo lo que acababa de pasar-.

-Bueno creo que tendremos que continuar después, era mi padre y me necesita en la empresa-.

Era ya domingo por la mañana y estaba Korra en su habitación acostada un poco triste recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pues no le dejaba de pasar por la cabeza que era correspondido su amor por Asami pero también que no había salido tan bien a causa de las dudas que había tenido la morena, pasaron los minutos y decidió levantarse de la cama pues sabía que quedándose ahí no pasaría nada así que decidió darse una ducha y salir a pasear a su mascota Naga, salió tomando la correa de su amiga peluda, al pasar unas cuantas cuadras llegaron a un parque, mientras su amiga olía unos arbustos y llevaba casi arrastrando a su ama, Korra pensaba en una solución para todo el mal entendido que ella misma había provocado. El día seguía transcurriendo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en su casa sentada en la orilla de su cama con su celular en la mano pues necesitaba de un buen consejo y quien mejor que su amiga a la que decidió llamar.

-¿Hola?...-.

\- Korra no esperaba tu llamada… ¿estás bien?

-Si gracias es solo que necesito un consejo-.

-Espera ¿ha pasado algo con Asami cierto?-.

-No tenía la menor idea en cómo le hacía para siempre saber lo que pasaba pero le agradecía que fura así , realmente creo que eche a perderlo todo -.

-Pero ¿por qué?-.

-Pues veras…ayer íbamos a ir los chicos y yo a comer fideos y…-Korra le contaba todo a Opal-.-Pues yo digo que mañana en la universidad lo que debes de hacer es buscarla, explicarle todo y pedirle que te dé una oportunidad yo sé que te perdonara si es que realmente le gustas aunque yo creo que si le gustas y bastante-.

-Está bien eso hare solo espero que no se moleste má chicas siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que ya era tarde, Korra decidió dejarlo para mañana pues estaba un poco estresada por pensar tanto y se quedó dormida.

…

Korra estaba esperando a Asami pero pasaron los minutos y no había rastro de la pelinegra, la morena al ver que no llegaba se resignó y fue a sus clases iba de camino cuando vio a Azua y decidió preguntarle si la había visto pues tenían el mismo horario-Oye Azula ¿Has visto a Asami, la estaba esperando pero nunca llego -.

-¿De qué hablas?...Asami y yo llegamos juntas solo que ella fue al taller y yo pienso saltarme la primera clase con Mako-.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿enserio?!-Si Asami había entrado sin que Korra la viera significaba que la estaba evitando-Muchas gracias…nos vemos luego… ía Korra mientras se alejaba corriendo-.

Korra corrió alrededor de toda la universidad paso por los campus hasta el taller de ingeniería estaba al otro lado pero su condición le ayudo bastante para llegar rápido, llego y comenzó a buscar a Asami, cuando entro vio a la ingeniero observando por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos estaba tan encerrada en ellos que no se dio cuneta después de un rato que korra estaba detrás de ella -¿Qué haces aquí?...-Preguntaba la ojiverde sin voltear a ver a Korra-.

-Yo te estaba buscando, porque quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer, pero veo que me has estado evitando por alguna razó se quedó helada al no recibir respuesta de la pelinegra el silencio era tan incómodo que la morena llego a pensar que pasaban hora en vez de segundos.-Comprendo si tu realmente estas enojada y no quieres hablar conmigo nunca más pero…-.

-Pero…-.

-La verdad es que no quiero perder a una amiga tan especial para-.

-Me gustaría ser más que tú amiga…Korra-.

~CONTINUARA~.


	4. Chapter 4

KorrAsami

La enseñanza de conocerte

Cap 4.

¿Había escuchado bien?... las palabras de la ingeniero resonaban en la cabeza de Korra esta vez deteniendo el tiempo pero pronto regreso a la realidad cuando escucho el resto.-Pero creo que por ahora no podemos ni siquiera hablar ha surgido un problema en la empresa de mi padre y ahora no puedo enfocarme en una relación o cualquier otra distracción no quiero comenzar con una relación cuando sé que sería descuidada y no daría nada de mi saliendo cada palabra de la boca de Asami destrozando a Korra-.

-Y-yo podía creer como todo dio un giro inesperado pero bueno así era, la ojiazul salió del taller sin decir más -.

El resto del día era nada más que cosas improvisadas, pues Korra no daba una, estaba pérdida y deprimida pues no sabía que hacer estaba confundida, termino por ir a la cafetería a sentarse y escuchar música en su celular completamente sola hasta que un chico se acercó a ella-.

-Hola… ¿sabes me podrías decir donde se encuentra la dirección?-.

Korra solo visualizo que se movían los labios del chico pues no alcanzo a escucharlo por la música que salían de sus audífonos a todo volumen, se los quito.-Perdona podrías repetirlo no te escuche-.

-Dije que si podrías decirme donde queda la direcció ó a decir el chico-.

-Claro…solo sigue derecho en el primer edificio ve a tu izquierda y es la primer puerta-.

más se fue el chico-.

Korra no le dio importancia pues a pesar de que se le hizo conocido aquel chico solo siguió hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando termino de comer se encontró con Bolín.

-¡Korra!-el chico se lanzó sobre ella-.

-Oh!...hola Bolín…podrías soltarme aun quiero vivir-Le decía la castaña-.

-Cierto…perdona-se disculpaba mientras la dejaba en el suelo-. Por cierto has visto a Asami se supone que estaría con Mako pero solo esta Azula-.

-Y-yo realmente no… no la he visto pero supongo que ya no ha de estar por aquí sabes cómo es ía sin mucha importancia-.

-De acuerdo…bueno si la ves dile que la estoy buscando y también quería decirte que estas invitada a mi fiesta, sé que mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana pero realmente estaremos ocupados así que será mañana por la noche en nuestro apartamento espero que vallas… realmente tienes que ir.

-Está bien…está bien te prometo que ahí estaré…-

-Por cierto, también quiero que invites a Naruto él es genial además creo que todos nos llevamos muy bien con el así que…-

-¡Naruto!...-interrumpió la morena a Bolín, había recordado que se había comportado como una completa idiota la última vez que había hablado con él y ni siquiera se había Bolín tengo que irme te prometo que ahí estaremos, ahora tengo que despedía mientras salía corriendo dejando a su amigo desconcertado-.

Korra sabía que se había portado mal con Naruto y mientras corría pero se detuvo a pensar hacia donde iba realmente no sabía dónde se encontraba su amigo, saco su celular, busco el contacto y enseguida le marco.

-Hola Korra-.

-Ho-la… la morena pues había hecho todo sin preguntaba si podemos hablar-.

-Claro está bien…pero ¿estás bien? Suenas extraña-.

-Si es solo que…bueno te parece si te cuento en persona te daré la dirección de un café no está muy lejos de la uní-.

-Mejor te veo afuera de ahí, tengo que ir por un amigo de hecho ya iba para allá-.

-Si nos vemos-.

…

-Hey… te habías tardado ¿no se supone que estarías aquí con tu amiga?

-Lo siento Sasuke olvide que hoy vendrías jajajaja-.

-Eres un idiota…pero tenemos que irnos tengo que ir por Sakura-.

-Si está bien pero primero quiero que veas a alguien-.

El rubio y su amigo salieron para encontrarse a una chica con semblante aburrido jugando en su celular.-¡Hey!...Koooorraaa!-.

-¿Hmm?... ¡Hola!-Saludaba la morena desde lejos-.

-Espera ella ¿es Korra?...-.

-Oye tu eres el chico de hace rato…espera…-se quedó mirando al chico-¡Sasuke!-.

-…ósea que ustedes ya se habían visto…-Dijo confundido-.

-Si…ya veo porque te me habías hecho conocido-.

-Si pensé lo mismo…pero como sea ahora tengo que irme-.

-Y veo que sigues igual de amargado-decía la castaña con un puchero-.

-Y tu igual de inmadura, tienes mucho en común con este idiota-hablaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras veía al rubio- pero no me lo tomes a mal es solo que tengo que ir por mi novia y su escuela está en konoha así que es un camino algo largo-.

-Valla novia…espero que hables de Sakura porque ella me agrada-.

-Hmp…pues estas en lo correcto como sea los veo mañana en el apartamento de Mako-dijo alejándose-.

-¿Apartamento de Mako? Oye como que…-comento el al parecer ya se había ido sasuke-.

-Si bueno veras mañana abra una fiesta en el apartamento de Mako porque celebraremos el cumpleaños de Bolín y claro que estas respondía la morena-.

-Aah… ¡genial!...bueno ahora es mi oportunidad para invitar a la chica que me gusta-.

De pronto Korra recordó a Asami y el motivo por el cual estaba ahí con su …Naruto espero que podamos hablar como te había dicho antes-.

-Oh…sí creo que se me había olvidado te escucho-.

-Bueno pero entremos a la cafeterí , escogieron una mesa y ordenaron un café con un …veras quería hablarte sobre lo que paso la otra noche en el dojo de ía apenada con una mano en la nuca-.

-Ya veo por donde va esto-le respondía el ojiazul mientras daba un sorbo a su café-Korra no tienes de que disculparte creo que yo también hubiera reaccionado de esta misma manera si veo que le coquetean a la chica que me gusta-.

-Espera… ¿cómo sabes que…-interrogaba con pena la morena pero fue interrumpida-.

-Jajajajaja vamos Korra llevo bastante tiempo de conocerte y se cuándo alguna chica te gusta y se ve que tú le gustas a ella ese dia que estábamos juntos no dejaba de hablar de lo fantástica y graciosa que eres jaja, además creo que yo me di cuenta antes de que te gustaban las chicas antes que tu-.

-Debo decir que tengo que ser más discreta porque creo que todos lo sabían que me atraían las chicas menos yo-.

-Mírate tu hablando así y tratando de disculparte conmigo creo que esa chica si te trae loca-Decía en tono burlón-.

-Pues no te mentiría si te digo que es cierto pero…-.

-Pero…-.

-Las cosas con ella no van muy bien si yo hubiera sabido que también le gustaba jamás me habría puesto celosa y todo esto no hubiera pasado me siento tan estúpida disculpándome contigo y lo eche todo a perder-.

-Bueno sí que la cagaste pero creo que lamentándote no arreglaras nada creo que lo más probable es que valla a la fiesta de Bolín digo es su primo deberías de hablar con ella mañana-.

-Sí creo que tienes razón espera que mañana pueda hablar con ella-.

…..

Recostada en su cama la joven ingeniero estaba pensando que había sido dura con la respuesta que le había dado a la morena a pesar de que le gustaba pero después de lo que había escuchado ese mismo día eran demasiadas emociones encontradas.

FLASBACK…

-Padre estoy en casa-.

-Hija me alegra que llegaras ven pasemos al comedor-.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba ahí el comandante Iroh y si madre líder de la ciudad Nación del Fuego solo pudo voltear a ver a su padre y confundida solo pudo dar una reverencia.

-Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar sobre ustedes dos-decía el señor Sato-.

-Sí creo que me encantaría que esta hermosa jovencita fuese la esposa de mi hijo es un muy buen partido-.

-¿Esposa?-.

~CONTINUARA~.

Bueno primero que nada gracias a los reviws que me han dejado no son muchos pero me agrada escribir y quiero terminar esta historia ya que me encanta LoK Y Naruto.

Espero que si les gusta recomienden y también que sigan disfrutando de mi historia.


	5. Chapter 5

KorrAsami

La enseñanza de conocerte

Cap. 5

Era sábado por la mañana, en el apartamento de la morena apenas entraba la luz del sol por su ventana provocando que a esta le lastimara los ojos, muy perezosamente los abrió mientras veía la hora eran las 8 am, se sentó en su cama, bostezo mientras levantaba sus brazos, no quería despertarse aun pero iba a festejar el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos y tampoco se lo quería perder y sabía que por fin ese día podría hablar y ver a Asami, ,tenía un día que no lo hacía pero para serlo a Korra le parecía una eternidad

Se levanto y fue a su cuarto en donde tenía un poco de equipo para ejercitarse y comenzó con su rutina, después se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha una muy larga pues tenía suficiente tiempo, seguidamente fue a preparar su desayuno decidió perder el tiempo viendo unas series pues realmente no tenía mucho que hacer solo a que se hiciera la hora para ver a Asami, hasta que su celular sonó una hora antes de la fiesta.

Era una llamada de Naruto **.- ¿Hola?-** respondió-.

 **-Korra! Hola… ¿¡cómo estas!?…espero que bien en fin ¿qué haces ahora mismo?-.**

 **-Bueno realmente nada…**

 **-Genial…porque quiero que conozcas a alguien ahora mismo ¿está bien si nos vemos en el parque de ciudad república?**

 **-De acuerdo te veo ahí en 20-.**

 **\- ¡Esta bien te veo allá! Adiós -.**

-Muy bien Naga después de verme con Naruto la veré a ella en la fiesta así que deséame suerte y se buena chica hasta que regrese -decía a su fiel amiga mientras terminaba de arreglarse-. A lo cual la canina amiga respondió con un ladrido mientras movía la cola, demostrando que la comprendía, Korra solo le dio una sonrisa y la mimo un poco después tomo las llaves de su casa y salió del apartamento.

…

-Dijo que si ¿cierto?-decía un pelinegro-.

-Si me dijo que si… vamos-.

-Así que ella es una chica de ojos verdes-.

-Si te agradara es como un Naruto en mujer-.

-Oye…solo hay un Naruto y ese soy yo-.

-Como sea…vamos-.

Iban caminando justo cuando iban a entrar a lo lejos lograron ver que la morena estaba al otro lado de la calle-¡Hey Korra!-grito el rubio-.

-¿uh?...Hola chicos-saludaba mientras se acercaba a ellos-.

-Pensamos que ya habias llegado-.

-Bueno me desvié un poco del camino mientras venia hacia acá jeje…-decía mientras se rascaba la nuca-.

-En fin ya estás aquí y quiero que conozcas a ella-parloteaba mientras señalaba a la otra es Sakura es la novia de Sasuke-.

-Valla amigo es muy linda-le decía a Sasuke con cara picara-…mucho gusto soy Korra una vieja amiga de estos a la pelirosa mientras le extendía su mano y -.

-Igualmente… me han hablado bastante de ti-le respondía mientras correspondía el saludo-.

-Enserio…pues creo que a este amargado se le olvido comentarme de ti pero de verdad es un gusto conocerte, espero que vengas con nosotros a la fiesta-.

-Claro…espero no haya inconveniente-.

-Por supuesto que no, si eres novia de Sasuke entonces eso te hace mi amiga y de los chicos jeje… ¿uhg? Que es lo que traen todos en la mano

-Pues el ragalo de Bolín-le respondio sasuke-.

-El…regalo…-balbuceaba Korra a lo bajo-.

-Es enserio olvidaste su regalo-.

-Y-yo no claro que no solo que pensaba comprarlo ahora mismo-decia sonrojada de vergüenza

-Si claro...se te olvido por estar pensando en Asami ¿verdad?-Esta vez hablo Naruto con tono picaro-.

-C-c-calro que no…ya te dije que pensaba comprarlo ahora

-Hmp…Tú no tienes remedio -.

-Bueno seguirán burlándose o me acompañaran-.

-Vamos-.

molestando un poco más a Korra mientras que se dirigían a una tienda deportiva pues la morena decidió comprarle una camisa de su equipo favorito del ojiverde, también les daba un pequeño recorrido a sus viejos amigos en el parque de la cuidad a la vez que les contaba las aventuras y sucesos graciosos por los que había pasado en la misma en el tiempo que llegó a vivir a ella, ya que no siempre fue así, hasta que se hizo la hora para la fiesta a la castaña le comenzaban a sudar las uñas pues se acercaba la hora en que vería a Asami, llegaron al departamento de Mako y Bolín.

-¡Korraaaa! Me alegra tanto que vinieran-.

-hola Bo! Nunca me perdería tu cumpleañ expresaba con cariño mientras lo abrazaba-Por cierto, tu regalo-.

-Oh…Korra gracias no debiste pero aun así muchas dijo mientras lo recibía-.

-Por cierto los chicos también traen uno para ti-.

-Bueno pacen por aquí… ín los guiaba para que dejaran los regalos pero la ojiazul se desbio a la sala tratando de buscar a cierta pelinegra, entro pero solo se encontró con el hermano del festejado-.

-Mako…Hola-.

-Korra, jajaja veo que no era a mí a quien esperabas ver-.

-no…no digas eso es solo que…

-no te preocupes está bien, Asami fue con Azula a traer algunas cosas que faltaban no deben tar…-Antes de que terminara de decir las frase escucharon dos voces provenientes del pasillo que dirigía a la sala una era la de Azula y la otra bueno era la que hacía temblar y extasiar ala morena, la primera en ingresar fue una mirada esmeralda que se tenzo un poco al ver a la morena parada justo enfrente de ella seguida de una mirada ámbar-.

-¡Korra! Que bien verte por aquí- se adelantó a decir la ojiámbar-.

-Si es también bueno verte bueno a las… dos-dijo Korra mientras miraba a azul y verde cruzaron miradas y valla que necesitaban hablar pues las dos tenía cosas que decirse-Hola Asami…

-Korra…-Intentaba formular algo la cabello azabache pero su cerebro le tendía una mala jugada no sabía que decir y pronto comenzó a sentirse la incomodidad en el ambiente el cual no pasó desapercibido por el par de miradas ámbar.

-Bueno… ¿qué les parece si vamos a ayudar a la cocina?… de seguro la necesitan-dijo con tono nervioso Azula-.

-Si está bien-respondió Korra desviando la mirada acatando las órdenes y saliendo de la habitación-.

El resto de la tarde estuvo bastante tranquila terminaron de preparar todo para después comer e intercambiar ideas y aventuras de todos conociéndose más a pesar de que Asami y Korra no se hablaban mucho estaban igual de divertidas por las ocurrencias que decía Naruto secundado de Bolín y Korra, después de terminar decidieron abrir los regalos de Bolín mientras tomaban cerveza y continuaban hablando, pronto se hizo tarde y ya era hora de que los chicos de Konoha se fueran.

-Bueno chicos nos dio mucho gusto conocerlos, esperamos que se repita la ocasión-hablo Naruto-.

-También hemos pasado un agradable rato y también esperamos que se repita-dijo Mako-.

-¡Claro que podemos en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Korra!-interrumpio Bolín-y en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Korra-.

-Aaaa…si yo estaría feliz de que vinieran a mi apartamento-..

-Entonces aquí estaremos solo me das los detalles en la semana-.

-Y así espero conocer a tu novia la castaña

-Jajajaja pues espero que tú ya tengas también para ía mirando a Asami y de nuevo a ella causando un rojo intenso en la cara de ambas a lo cual todos rieron, terminaron de despedirse y se fueron-.

-Valla Korra tus amigos son realmente agradables tanto que hasta sin conocerlos mucho, siento que llevo años de hablarles-parloteaba Bolín muy emocionado-.

-seguro que tú también le agradaste a ellos-dijo Korra con una sonrisa-.

-Bueno Bolín se ve que necesitas ayuda con esos regalos azula y yo te ayudaremos mientras pónganse comodas ó Mako mientras guiñaba un ojo a Korra, esta le agradeció internamente pues se la había pasado bien pero no hubo oportunidad de que hablaran, los chicos salieron con los regalos del ojiverde, dejándolas solas en la habitación.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?-Le preguntaba la morena rompiendo la tensión del momento-.

-Si...-respondio a secas mientras volteaba a ver la ventana más cercana que estaba ahí-.

-Asami yo sé que aun estas enojada pero…

-Korra, no estoy enojada o al menos no contigo, se lo que sientes por mí y a decir verdad yo también siento lo mismo...-dijo aun sin hay un problema-.

-¿Qué problema puede haber si las dos sentimos lo mismo?… además-.

-¡Korra! –Grito Asami un tanto alterada callando a la de piel achocolatada-… déjame terminar por favor-.

-Perdona…escucho-.

-El día que hablamos, cuando llegue a mi casa te había perdonado por el asunto de Naruto, es más me atrevería a decir que más que molestarme me sentí alagada por tus celos-dijo formando una leve sonrisa que no duro mucho- pero cuando entre mi padre me llamo a la sala y ahí estaba la Señora Izumi y su hijo-dijo mientras Korra la miraba con sorpresa pues no siempre escuchas que la líder de la cuidad vecina visita a alguien-y cuando entre…

FLASHBACK…

-Padre estoy en casa-.

-Hija me alegra que llegaras ven pasemos al comedor-.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba ahí el comandante Iroh y si madre líder de la ciudad Nación del Fuego solo pudo voltear a ver a su padre y confundida solo pudo dar una reverencia.

-Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar sobre ustedes dos-decía el señor Sato-.

-Sí creo que me encantaría que esta hermosa jovencita fuese la esposa de mi hijo es un muy buen partido-.

-¿Esposa?-.

-Si hija, ya que tú y Iroh están aquí queríamos informarles que ahora nuestra Familia será una imagínense la unión entre la Heredera de la colosal empresa Industrias Futuro y el heredero de toda una ciudad será el mejor imperio y es conveniente para ambos-.

-Tu padre y yo desde hace un tiempo ya habíamos planeado esto y esperamos que ustedes estén de acuerdo ya que tu y mi hijo se han llevado bien desde Izumi-.

-Madre, Señor Hiroshi con todo respeto pero no creo que sea una buena idea, es cierto que la señorita Asami y yo tenemos una buena relación pero solo como amigos y negocios no más y creo que hablo por los dos con esto al ver la reacción de ella-dijo volteando a ver a Asami que seguía muda pues no se procesaba nada en su mente-.

-Iroh, pero que incoherencia es esa es obvio que tú y Asami hacen una pareja perfecta- refunfuñaba la líder de la ciudad de fuego-.

-Pues no coincidimos madre así que yo no obligare a nadie a casarse conmigo y yo tampoco estoy obligado asi que lo siento pero me retiro, con permiso señor y señorita Sato-.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

-Pero si él ha rechazado no veo el problema-dijo la morena-

-Lo sé, pero también sé que mi padre y la señora Izumi no se quedaran con las brazos cruzados-.

-Y yo tampoco y menos ahora que sé que correspondes mis sentimientos-.

-Korra no es tan fácil-.

-Nunca dijo nadie que sería fácil pero no estoy dispuesta a perderte-decía acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la pelinegra-Te quiero…Asami

-Korra…-Se miraron con cariño antes de fundirse en un delicado beso demostrando todos los sentimientos que hasta ahora habían sentido una por la otra.

 **~CONTINUARA~.**

 **Y aquí el cap espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :,)**

 **Y por cierto tratare de subir cada domingo un capitulo empezando al que viene porque el próximo subiré otro de una nueva historia sin más gracias por sus comentarios me animan…Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

KorrAsami.

La enseñanza de conocerte

Cap. 6

Asami se encontraba en su habitación sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, limpiando el maquillaje de su níveo rostro, mientras limpiaba sus labios se detuvo y mientras los acariciaba cerro sus ojos y sin que pudiera controlarlo en ellos se formó una leve sonrisa pues recordó el beso que había recibido de cierta oijazul esa misma tarde pero un mensaje de su celular la trajo a la realidad.

 **Azula: Asami tienes que contarme todo sé que tú y Korra se besaron en el apartamento de Bolín.**

Asami no entendía como rayos lo sabía si ni siquiera le había contado y según ella las había dejado solas, la próxima vez tendría más cuidado con la "privacidad" que le brindaba su amiga.

 **Asami: Y ¿se podría saber cómo es que tú sabes eso?**

 **Azula: Pues…yo casualmente pasaba por ahí cuando sucedió.**

 **Asami: Si claro… -_- además si viste el beso debiste ver lo demás o ¿no?**

 **Azula: no porque Mako me llevo arrastrando cuando el vio que se besaron, Como sea** **¿me vas a contar o no?**

 **Asami: espera… ¿qué? ¡¿Mako también vio?!**

 **Azul: Si pero solo vimos el beso…**

 **Asami: De veras que tú no tienes remedio, pero de todos modos si no te digo ahora mañana interrogaras a korra ¿verdad?**

 **Azula: me alegra que me conozcas :)**

 **Asami:** **:l …Contigo no se puede mejor te cuento yo…**

 **FLASHBACK.**

-Korra ¿que estas…-no logro articular más palabras por que fue interrumpida-.

-Lo que hago es no dejar ir a una hermosa mujer a la que yo quiero, con un tipo cualquiera y no me interesa que sea "el gran comandante Iroh"-dijo esto último con un gesto que ala ojiverde le pareció muy divertido-.

-Korra, yo también te quiero y deseo estar contigo pero mi padre, el no creo que ahora lo entienda y la verdad es que no quiero que lo nuestro sea un secreto quiero que él sepa que con quien yo quiero estar es contigo-.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso y sobre tu padre, sé que él tiene algo diferente para ti pero por ahora me conformo que tú estés conmigo y cuando sea el momento yo le daré la cara a tu padre-.

-Está bien, yo confiare en ti, sé que lo harás y en que mi padre lo comprenderá-.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar ahora para hacerlo oficial… Asami Sato ¿quieres ser mi novia?-.

-Oh…Korra por supuesto que si…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y lanzándose a los fuertes brazos de la morena besándola por última vez esa noche-.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

 **Azula: woooo…osea que finalmente soy cuñada de Korra, se casaran y me darán sobrinos \\( T o T )/.**

 **Asami: Pero de qué demonios estas…olvídalo te veo mañana en la escuela y por favor llega temprano no puedo seguir cubriéndote con el profesor solo porque vas a fajarte con Mako.**

 **Azula: Jajajajajajajaja yo también te quiero mi linda Asami, nos vemos mañana… (─‿‿─).**

La pelinegra suspiro y dejo su celular en su mesita de noche, sí que su amiga la sacaba de sus casillas, pero la quería pues era su mejor amiga después de todo, la ingeniero decidió dormir pues ansiaba ver a su novia mañana.

El lunes en la universidad se encontraba Korra acostada en el pasto con sus brazos colocados atrás de su cabeza, a su lado tenía unos bocetos que estaba haciendo, pero que seguro se cansó y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso pareciera que estuviera dormida pero no solo tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando el clima que estaba nublado y frio.

-Hey, Korra-.

-¿Huh?...-abrio los ojos y vio a su amiga-…a hola Opal-respondió al llamado mientras se sentaba lentamente-.

-Korra te vez terrible como si no hubieras dormido pero también tienes esa estúpida sonrisa jajaja, supongo que paso algo en la fiesta ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara-.

-Si supones bien, y a todo esto ¿porque no fuiste el sábado?, Bolín te extraño se veía bien pero no como siempre-.

-Ni me recuerdes a pesar de que ya hable con el e insiste que no hay problema no puedo evitar sentirme mal como la peor novia del mundo pero le prometí que lo recompensarlo y no fui porque fui a Ba sing se, con mi madre-.

-Ya veo se me hizo extraño que no me dijeras pero tratándose de tu familia bueno…-.

-Si…pero no hablemos de eso prefiero que me cuentes que sucedió con Asami-.

-Claro te cuento de camino a la cafetería, tengo hambre-le dijo sonriendo-.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Korra jajaja-.

En la cafetería…

-Y así paso todo-.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, enserio ustedes nacieron para ser una-.

-Si yo tampoco puedo creerlo, es como si fuera un sueño pero no lo es, es la realidad-.

-Pues despierta bien porque ahí viene tu realidad- dijo Opal sonriendo señalando con la mirada-.

-Hola Opal…Korra-saludo La bella ingeniera mientras se acercaba a Korra y le daba un corto pero cariñoso beso en los labios- Lamento no haberte buscado en la mañana pero estaba terminando unos prototipos-.

-Está bien…-dijo sonriéndole-dime ¿quieres algo de comer?-.

-¡Oh!...ustedes sí que se ven tan lindas-grito Opal-.

-Jajaja Opal no seas tan escandal…-pero de pronto el semblante de Korra pasó a uno serio-.

-¿Korra?...-pregunto preocupada Asami y Opal volteo a ver que hacia ellos se dirigía alguien no muy agradable-.

-Miren pero si es el "avatar" y con una linda señorita-dijo con tono que no le agrado a Asami-dime que hace una belleza como tú con…bueno nadie-Korra se levantó de su asiento golpeando con su mano la mesa que Hizo que más de uno volteara a donde ella estaba-.

-¡Cierra la boca idiota!... ¡si no quieres que yo la cierre por ti!-grito Korra enojada-.

Jajaja oh perdona no te había visto…. dime Korra porque nos fuiste al torneo este año me hubiera gustado patearte el trasero tres años consecutivos-pronto la atención de todos los que estaban cerca estaba en esos chicos pues cualquiera sabía que se ponía muy bueno cuando se trataba de ellos-.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Ryu si no quiero ir a los torneos es asunto mío y yo también ganaría si comprara las peleas solo porque soy hijo de papi- todos respondieron con un ¡UUUHHH!

-¡cállate! no quieras parecer la heroína cuando realmente eres una cobarde y no quieres enfrentarme-¡OOOHH! Decían de nuevo-.

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo! Y no me interesa que seas hijo del presidente Raiko, sabes que me tiene sin cuidado y si quieres arreglarlo ahora mismo por mi ¡está bien!-esta vez nadie dijo nada pues se sentía tención en el aire y en cualquier momento se agarrarían a golpes pues los dos se sostenían las miradas-.

-Ya basta Ryu si realmente quieres pelear con Korra que sea afuera no aquí-dijo Mako acercándose quien venía con Bolín, Naruto y Sasuke-.

-Hmp…más basura por aquí es mejor que me valla porque aquí apesta solo te dire algo Korra-dijo mirando de nuevo a Korra y la morena sostuvo de nuevo su imponente mirada contra el-Quiero pelear contra ti y te aplastare, hare que desaparezcas y cuando eso pase, me quedare con esta linda Señorita-le dijo con una sonrisa sínica-.

-Es todo…-Korra se dirigía Rápidamente a él con los ojos encendidos y sus puños cerrados y cuando iba a tirar el primer golpe, sintió como un par de brazos la detuvieron-.

-Korra no…no lo hagas lo que él quiere es que te expulsen-dijo Naruto-.

-Pero…-fue lo único que dijo-.

-Jajajajaja ridícula, en fin nos vemos- dijo guiñándole el ojo y se iba-.

-¡Agh!...¿por qué me detuviste? ya lo había vizualizado en el suelo rogando por ya no golpearlo-.

-Si pues eso es lo que él quiere, si quieres pelear con el esperaras créeme que tendrás tu revancha y ahí no te detendré-.

-Está bien lo siento-le dijo más calmada-A todo esto no es que no me guste pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-cuestiono mientras saludaba a Sasuke con la cabeza y este le contestaba de igual manera-.

-Pues precisamente a eso, en nuestra universidad hay un cartel donde se invita a luchadores de artes marciales a competir y bueno creíamos que sería bueno que compitieras estará Ryu y podrás cerrarle la boca-.

-Pues eso suena bien y esta vez lo venceré-dijo mientras se tronaba los puños-.

-Además eso no es todo, también va a participar ella-hablo sasuke-.

Korra rápidamente vio a Sasuke con curiosidad-¿ella?-.

-Si Kuvira-.

Dijo Korra con un hilo de voz y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cambiando de tez achocolatada a una más pálida-Kuvira…-

 **~CONTINUARA~.**

 **¡HOLA GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y COMENTARIOS!,ES UN POCO CORTO EL CAPITULO PERO LOS DEMAS NO LO SERAN TAMBIEN SACARE DOS CAPITULOS EXTRAS DE ESTE EN LA SEMANA PARA COMPENSAR QUE NO HABIA SUBIDO, ESPERO QUE LO DISRUTEN TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O PREGUNTA PUEDEN DEJARLAS EN LAS REVIEWS SIN MAS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**KORRASAMI**

 **LA ENSEÑANZA DE CONOCERTE**

 **CAP.7**

La morena se encontraba en un trance, recordaba la plática que había tenido en la tarde con sus compañeros de artes marciales, realmente ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no escuchaba acerca de Kuvira, la relación que aluna vez hubo entre ellas no finalizo en buenos términos exactamente.

 **Flashback….**

Fue justamente cuando conoció a Bolín en la preparatoria, ambos tenían en general los mismos gustos en especial por las artes marciales y competir, sin duda alguna ellos eran los mejores para competir, un día Korra reto a su amigo a una pelea en el dojo de la escuela, la morena lo esperaba pero no había luces de su amigo, decidió sentarse a esperarlo pero pasaban los minutos y la ojiazul comenzaba a desesperarse era muy impaciente así que decidió darle la vuelta al dojo, nunca se había dado cuenta de que estaban todos los trofeos que la escuela había ganado en todas las disciplinas, estaba observando que no se dio cuenta de que alguien que no era precisamente Bolín la veía hasta que se aclaró la garganta-.

-Ah!-grito la morena volteando al instante pero se encontró con una mirada penetrante pero hermosa-.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte, pero veo que estas muy interesada-.

-Si bueno está bien-dijo apenada-Y bueno si, veras espero a un amigo pero ya se tardó y me dio curiosidad ver que nuestra escuela ha ganado muchos trofeos, en especial en artes marciales y al parecer todos los ha ganado una tal Kuvira Bein¿-fong, valla me gustaría conocerla y comprobar si de verdad es tan buena-.

-Pues puede que así sea-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto extrañada-.

-Jajajaja, hazme un favor ven mañana a esta misma hora y lo sabrás-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa y sin más se fue-.

-Qué extraña-Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto decidió seguir observando los trofeos, unos minutos después llego Bolín disculpándose por la tardanza, entrenaron un poco pero este finalizo cuando ambos se dedicaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo y cayeron, decidieron declarar empate, salieron y se despidieron, el entrenamiento los había hecho sudar y querían ir a sus casas a darse una buena ducha.

Ya la morena en su baño recordaba que no le comento a Bolín sobre la chica, y también recordó la invitación que le había hecho, dudo por un segundo pero al final decidió asistir, no perdería nada en ir, además no tenía mucho que hacer, sin más termino su baño, saliendo así para ponerse su pijama para después dormir…

A la día siguiente…

-Oye Korra!-Gritaba su amigo- vendrás conmigo hoy? Quiero presentarte a mi hermano-.

-Hola Bolín y sobre lo de tu hermano será mañana por que hoy quede de verme con alguien-.

-Una cita-pregunto con mirada picara-.

-Jajaja no es lo que piensas, ayer antes de que llegaras hable con una chica y bueno me dijo que quería verme hoy en el dojo-.

-Está bien pillina te deseo suerte en tu cita, nos vemos mañana-se despidió y se fue corriendo-.

Su amigo sí que era ocurrente, no era una cita, no podía serlo, ni siquiera conocía bien a la chica, y ahora que lo pensaba mientras iba de camino al dojo, ni siquiera su nombre le había preguntado, seguro que esta vez no se le escapaba preguntarle. Cuando llego, logro visualizar a lo lejos a la misma chica de ayer solo que esta vez vestía con una playera sin mangas un pans y sus manos eran tapadas por vendas, se le hizo extraño pero se acercó y saludo-.

-Hola-dijo con timidez la piel morena-.

-Me alegra que vinieras, y justo a tiempo-.

-Sí, y bueno, lamento ir directamente al grano, pero ¿Podrías decirme porque me citaste aquí?

-Bueno quiero decirte que acepto-.

Si la ojiazul no había comprendido que hacia ahí, ahora estaba aún más confundida-Amm y que aceptas exactamente-dijo esto con un puchero, ante esto la de mirada verde comenzó a reírse y le respondió-.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Kuvira Bei-fong y acepto tu reto-.

La morena se quedaba boquiabierta, nunca se imaginó que ha estado hablando con la responsable de llenar la vitrina de tantos trofeos-.

-Tu…tu eres, yo no quise…amm-balbuceaba la piel de canela-.

-Jajajaja habla bien mujer, tranquila que no me lo he tomado a mal, todo lo contrario, de hecho me has despertado en mi un interés-.

-¿Interés? ¿De qué hablas?- dijo aun nerviosa-.

-Pues, nunca nadie me había retado, no soy de muchos amigos, aunque a veces creo que es mejor-.

-Quieres decir que…-.

-Solo que has despertado un interés en mí y que acepto tu reto-.

-Bueno yo…-pensó por un momento que contestarle, por alguna razón el interés ahora era mutuo-no tengo ropa apropiada para la ocasión-(se refiere a ropa para entrenar)-.

-No te preocupes, tengo aquí algo para ti, ya que como no te dije a qué vendrías, tenía preparada una muda para ti-.

-De acuerdo, gracias, iré a cambiarme-La morena fue al vestidor que tenía el dojo, metió su ropa normal en su casillero y se puso la ropa que le había prestado Kuvira, termino de ponérsela y se dio cuenta que le quedaba un poco más ajustado pues tenía más músculos que la ojiverde el atuendo de Korra eran unos shorts con una playera azul cielo junto con sus vendas que se puso en los talones y manos, salió para tener su encuentro-.

-Muy bien estoy lista-dijo con una sonrisa segura la morena-Por su parte la del lunar se quedó estática, esa ropa le quedaba bien de hecho bastante bien a la morena, le agradecía a Raava que no comenzara a babear, sería bastante vergonzoso-.

-De acuerdo entonces comencemos-Dijo Kuvira con emoción-.

Ambas se pusieron en guardia y lanzaron una patada, ahí fue donde el tiempo se detuvo, esa verde mirada profunda y azul cielo se encontraron, después de esa tarde de entrenamiento, las chicas se veían más seguido, había quienes le decían a Korra que no era muy buena compañía la de Kuvira pero ella hacia caso omiso a esas personas, se conocieron más a fondo y sabían muy bien que ya había algo más que amistad, aunque ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar de ello, las acciones de ambas hablaban por si solas, pero la morena quería dar el primer paso, así que un día se armó de valor y fue directo al dojo para ver si encontraba a una mirada verde que por suerte se encontraba ahí y bueno la suerte ese día estaba de su lado porque efectivamente ahí estaba-.

-Kuvira!-hablo fuerte para que la escuchaba por que la chica traía audífonos mientras daba un par de patadas a un saco, al parecer si escucho la voz de la morena porque volteo y al verla ahí sonrió y corrió hacia donde esta se encontraba-.

-Hola!-la abraza y Korra también-¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-pregunto-.

-No…acabo de entrar-dijo sin soltarla-.

-¿Bueno y que te trae por aquí?-dijo alejándose un poco pero sin soltar el agarre que ambas tenían-.

-Ah..bu-bueno yo quería hablar contigo-no Korra vamos solo dile lo que sientes-.

-Ya veo y de que quieres hablar-le contesta la de piel más pálida con una mirada que Korra no supo interpretar, claro en el buen sentido-.

-Amm…veras-suspira-Yo, sabes que ya llevamos unos meses como amigas y desde que te conocí me sentí muy bien estando contigo y yo deseo que siempre sea así-La pelinegra la dejaba continuar-Lo que trato de decir es que me…tu-*vamos Korra solo dilo*, pensaba la morena pues aún estaban muy juntas y su cuerpo se estremecía ante esa mirada que tenía al frente, esa misma mirada se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero quería dejar a que la morena terminara, pero como vio su falta de coherencia a lo que decía, decidió ayudarle-.

-Yo también me siento a gusto contigo Korra y espero que lo que estoy a punto de hacer sea lo correcto-La ojiazul iba a hablar pero esta acallo cuando sintió los labios de la pelinegra junto a los suyos, besándola con mucha ternura, después de un par de minutos se separaron para dar paso al aire suspirando y sus alientos chocando-.

-Creo que me has leído la mente-dijo con amor la ijoazul-para volver a besar a su ahora novia-.

 **Fin flasback…**

Korra seguía sentada en su cama pues, en la tarde no había podido explicarse cómo fue que sintió, esa presión en el pecho cuando escucho el nombre de Kuvira, ella sabía que era historia antigua y no debía de ser obstáculo para la nueva relación que tenía con Asami, pero algo en ella no estaba bien y debía arreglarlo antes de echarlo a perder todo con la ingeniero.

 **~CONTINUARA~.**

 **HOLA LECTORES! DE VERDAD QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR ESA HISTORIA, PERO AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO, EN ESTE CAPITULO SE HABLA UN POCO SOBRE EL PASADO DE KUVIRA Y KORRA AHORA ESPEREMOS QUE KORRA PUEDA ACLARAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS ANTES DE QUE HIROSHI MUEVA SUS CARTAS Y CASE A ASAMI CON IROH.**

 **SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, ACLARACIÓN O QUEJA PUEDEN DEJARLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS, QUE GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTAN Y QUE ME SIGUEN, SIN MAS NO LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**


End file.
